beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Minks and Fishmen
Minks https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/60toqd/is_fishmen_is_just_a_fish_mink/ Minks are talking creatures in One Piece who embody the traits of a particular animal, while still living a colonial island community as a single-society of 'minks' despite each mink representing its own (mostly unique) species within that society. The family structure in Minks will often tend to feature small variations of species within a genus or class (as seen with Trafalgar Law's crewmate Bepo and his Mink brother Zepo who was also a Polar Bear Mink). However, due to the insulated, exclusionist nature of the Mink's home society (the Mokomo Dukedom on Zou): *Minks tend to associate along a canine-feline dichotomy, as seen with their two grumpy old leaders the dog-storm Duke Inuarashi (pron: Inu'ara'shi Kō'shaku イヌアラシ公爵) and the cat-viper Master Nekomamushi (pron: Neko'mamu'shi no dan'na (ネコマムシの旦那) *Minks tend to view other creatures as foreign, but not as completely different. They refer to humans as 'lesser minks' (少ない毛（レッサーミンク）, ressā minku, literally meaning "fewer hairs") "because they believe humans are ordinary monkey minks with fewer hairs and thus assume both races are the same"http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mink_Tribe Lesser Minks "Lesser Minks" (少ない毛（レッサーミンク）, ressā minku, literally meaning "fewer hairs") is a phrase used by the Zou mink population to refer to humans (possibly also including all species of humans, such as long-arms and long-legs, as well as giants and dwarves) "because they believe humans are ordinary monkey minks with fewer hairs and thus assume both races are the same"http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mink_Tribe. Fishmen https://www.narutoforums.org/threads/minks-vs-fishmen-giants-and-dwarves.1060578/ Considering that minks tend to just see humans as 'monkey minks' who have no fur (hence "lesser minks" meaning "less fur"), it is plausible that Fishmen are just non-mammalian minks http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fish-Men 魚人 (Gyo-jin) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Merfolk 人魚 (Nin-gyo) https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/魚人島 - 中文 (Zhōng wén - Chinese) https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fisher_Tiger Fisher Tiger was a highly influential fishman who traveled the Grand Line as an adventurer, became captured and enslaved by 天竜人 (Tenryūbito) and upon escaping, resolved to return to Marie Geoise (scaling the enormous cliffs of the Red Line) and free a large majority of the slaves there (Fishmen and humans alike). Talking animals Big News Morgans, Revolutionary Officer Crow, Pappag the starfish and even the sea kings themselves who cannot talk verbally but speak in a non-verbal language just as contextual as Japanese. Perhaps Morgans and Crow are Bird Minks? ...or perhaps Pappag was right when he said 「勢いで話せるようになった。この世は勢い」("I myself to talk through momentum, the whole world runs on momentum". If your "勢い" (Ikioi - Momentum/Vigor) is strong enough, then any animal is capable of talking. Perhaps Minks are just a race of specially-distinct animals with incredible haki? Perhaps Morgans is part of a similar lineage, but separate to the Mink line. A new bird Mink, but without the Electro? Fishman don't have electro either, but they have no fur to generate the static, same as "Lesser minks". Hence, Electro isn't a criteria for minkhood. Morgans could even have electro from the feathers, hehee. but if he's from a different line, then it's pointless. Perhaps birds' greatest power is their ability to collectivize, to co-migrate, etc. Their communications skills are their species' strong suit, which suits an underworld emperor/Media tycoon like Morgans well. Aliens in One Piece http://www.opfanpage.com/2018/06/05/enels-return-in-the-final-war-2/ References Category:One Piece Category:Fiction Category:Animals Category:Life Category:Revolutionary Biology